This invention is related to oil well packers which are hydraulically set and which include a tubing motion compensation feature to prevent motion of the tubing from interferring with the packer after it has been set yet at the same time permit fluid communication through the packer mandrel via the well tubing and the packer setting tool.
The prior art hydraulically set packers are constructed with the well tubing rigidly attached to the packer mandrel so that when the packer is set, the tubing is rigidly secured to the packer. Practice has shown this to be undesirable in some circumstances because motion of the tubing within the well bore can damage the packer components as well as destroy the fluid tight seal provided by the packer. This motion of the well tubing above the packer can be due to normal or routine well servicing operations carried out at the ground level or pumping and pressurization operations carried out where the tubing is involved. Because of this tubing motion, the motion compensation is highly desirable within the fluid connection between the packer and the well tubing. While this motion compensation can be accomplished by numerous constructions, it is most desirable to have this motion compensation combined with the ability to pump fluid through the packer setting tool for setting the packer as well as achieve the motion compensation.